TDI fanfiction exchange: Katie's big werepuppy
by James95
Summary: Oneshot:Noah witnesses Katie hating on Justin and reveals his big secret to her. How will she react? Heavily implied Notie. Happy Halloween


**Katie's big were-puppy.**

It was a quiet full mooned night at the shiny resort called Playa des Losers and Noah was looking forward to being alone from those annoying twins. Seriously despite Katie's hotness they were so annoying together, he just wished he could tell Katie his feelings for her without Sadie being there.

When he walked by the poolside to the arcade he saw the chubbier BFFFL being verbally abused by Justin.

"Why would you think I would ever fall for you, you stupid fat little slob? I mean honestly the two of you are annoying but you are far worse than Katie, both in size and shape" a supposedly gorgeous looking b****** called Justin sneered at Sadie as she lay on the floor crying her little eyes out. That absolute piece of vain trash, just once he would have liked to show his true colours to that excuse of a person what it really means to be scared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Sadie, Justin!" a voice shrieked as the owner, Katie stormed up to the eye candy, he ripped his shirt off in a desperate attempt to distract her long enough to escape but she was blinded by rage to notice the guy's looks. Her only thought was to rip the b****** limb from limb. However since this would result in her getting a life sentence for murder she decided to settle with beating his face in with a nearby parasol and a swift kick in the 'wedding vegetables' until Justin was lying on the ground, whimpering something about his face. The guy then crawled away in both fear and pain, one step at a time. Wow, hottie twin had a "go all Rambo on your a** "side. Who knew? Not Noah that's for sure.

"OMG Sadie, are you okay?" Katie asked her BFFFL who was getting up from the poolside.

"I'm okay Katie, thanks for beating up Justin. You're the bestest BFFFL ever!" she shouted happily before the two went into a combo of a squeal fest and a group hug.

When Sadie went to her room later Noah decided to go to the place he went every full moon, however he was stopped when he felt a very familiar arm wrap around his waist. "Noah, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Katie, I know we've been friends for a while and I know that I haven't been that nice, so I want to make it up to you by telling you something I have never told a soul, not even my mother" he sighed as he closed his eyes. Then some weird cr*p happened.

He dropped to all fours and started sprouting fur; I mean real dark brown fur from all over his body, his clothes ripped off of him to prove this except for part of his jeans so he remained decent due to the increase in height and muscle. His bone structure was next to change, fusing and extending his mouth and nose into a canine muzzle, extending his feet into a more dog like form and to finish, a tail had sprouted from the base of his spine. The transformation was complete.

"Noah, is that you?" Katie asked the 7' tall humanoid wolf thing before it pounced, making her lie on her back with fangs bared for the killing blow. Katie was more terrified than she had ever been in her life; all she could do was whimper as she waited for him to end it. Then he grinned.

"Did you really think that I'd do that to you?" Noah asked her as he helped her up off the floor. That was when they both started laughing Izzy style for at least a whole minute. When they had finished they took the lift to her room. Now that was awkward.

Her room was like somewhere where you'd expect Strawberry Shortcake, Polly Pocket and the Winx club hook up with all pink and red decor flooding the room. There was even a small table with stools for chairs for crying out loud. The worst part was the fact that he had to sit on one of them as there weren't any other chairs in the room. What next? Did he have to put on a dress and play tea parties?

"So, how long have you been a... well, you know...?" Katie asked him, trying not to look like a person staring at someone who had a limb missing.

"Actually I was born with this and PS, I know that look you're giving me." He replied

"What look?"

"The look you try not to give when you see that a dude doesn't have an arm".

"Oh, well you're not Mr Happy yourself right now"

"Because my darkest secret has been revealed and Chris probably filmed it!" Noah barked as he for some mad reason went into the foetal position, "you know, people will be afraid of the two of us now. You for almost killing the Anti me and myself because of me being a seven foot walking talking monster.

"Well lucky for you I happen to be team Jacob" was all Katie could say as she hugged him, to which he tried to get her off, shrugged and then went with it. "Besides, you are, like, more of a were puppy than a werewolf" she added.

**Chris: He's right, I did film it! (Holds up a tape)**

**Lindsay: Chris, give it back or I'll set Tom on you (Holds back Tom fro "Real in my Eyes" )**

**Chris: You wouldn't.**

**Lindsay: Get him Tommy (releases Tom)**

**Tom pounces on Chris and starts tickling him into giving Lindsay the tape, to which Tom crushes.**

**Chris: I hate you two.**

**Lindsay and Tom: We know (hug each other).**

So that's it for this story. This was made for the fan fiction exchange for my author eternaldarkness 101. They wanted for the prompt:

NoahxKatie romance

2- takes place at playa des losers

3- Katie hates Justin

4- KatiexSadie friendship

5- Add any other TDI characters u want. 

Thank you and happy Halloween.


End file.
